A night to rember
by SakuraSasuke500
Summary: 2 months after aizens gone and momo hasent woken up, But mabye if hitsugaya asks her in her sleep she'll wake up and say yes.HitsuHina.Review please. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 months after Aizens betrayal of the Soul Society, Momo hasn't woken' up once. Hitsugaya visited her every day, holding her hand wishing she'd wake up. Everyone knew he visited her, which started rumors he loved her. Every time someone asked he would blush and call them baka's and walk away. Today Urohara-Tachio was hosting a dance; Ichigo was going with Rukia, Orihime with Uryu. Kanami was going to help supervise. **(AN: Kanami's description is in my profile.)**No doubt Matsumoto, Renji, and Kira were going to get drunk. Hitsugaya had lots of offers from fan girls, but turned down everyone. Now he was doing paperwork his lazy fuku-taicho didn't do. He heard someone knock on the door and without permission Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Matsumoto, Renji, and Kanami walked in.

"Hey Toshiro, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

" It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, to you Kurasake." He answered coldly." What do you want?"

" Well, Taicho we were wondering if you were going to ask if you asked Hinamori-san to the dance?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya bowed his head.

"How could I baka . . .she's in a coma?"

"Well don't you talk to her when you're with her?" Orihime asked.

"No. Why is it your business anyway?" Orihime smiled.

"Mabye if you talk to her she'll wake up." Matsumoto said. " And you two wouldn't be virgins any more ether!" Hitsugaya turned beet-red and glared at Rangiku.

" Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled .Matsumoto ,Renji ,Kira, Rukia and Orihime ran out the door. Ichigo, Uryu , and Kanami walked to the door but Ichigo stoped causing both Uryu and Kanami to looked at him.

"Toshiro there right you should talk to her." He shrugged, "but if you don't that's not my problem." And they all left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter.

**NOTE**: Add on to future fanfic:_ This Life_

Daiclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya sighed. _She's not even going to wake up._ He was standing outside Hinamori's door. Most of the 4th division was ether healing other people's wounds or preparing for the dance._ We'll I hope she dose._ He opened the door to see a lone chair next to the lone bed occupying the lone patient. He walked over to the stool took Hinamori's hand and began to speak. "Hi Bed-Wetter- Momo, its Hitsugaya-taicho or Hitsugaya-kun whatever. Anyway nothing much has changed since you know . . . ." He looked down and clutched her hand tighter. "But there's a dance in a few hours and Carrot top is going with Kuchki-san. Uryu is going with Orihime." During this hinamori had woken up. "No doubt Matsumoto, Renji, and Kira are going to get drunk." Hinamori put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggle. " Kanami's going to supervise . And well I'm not going with anyone so I was wondering if . . ." He started to redden, Momo couldn't take it a giggle escaped. A vein popped out he held up his other fist, not to crush Hianmori's. " Matsumoto if your lisining then I'm going to-" Momo found a way to catch his attention , she clutched his hand ending his sentence in an instant, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Hinamori's smiling face. After a moment he smirked. " What took you so long Momo I've been waiting for two months."

"Sorry Shiro-chan." She finally said it was music to his ears to hear her voice after such a long time. But before he could reply the door slammed open reveling everyone but Kanami, (AN: Respecting there privacy) smirking or smiling. Orihime walked up to Momo and pulled her by her hand out of bed.

"We need to get ready Momo-chan. Don't worry we already told Urohona-Taicho you woke up." She said with a huge smile on her face with every girl in the room following as they walked out the door, slamming it behind them. Ichigo nudged Hitsugaya smirking.

" We need to get ready too Toshiro. Don't worry you'll see your _Momo-chan _in 10 minutes." He taunted. Hitsugaya glared at him.

" Shut up Strawberry." He missed Momo already.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings:Ichigo x Rukia, Orihime x Uryu and Hitsugaya x Hinamori.

Daiclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Orihime lead them to the 3rd division . She opened the door to reviled Kanami reading a scroll. She looked up. " Hi guys what's up?" Matsumoto looked furious.

" What do you mean 'what's up' were going to be late for the dance!" She yelled. During that time she rolled up the scroll and got off her chair.

" Shut up. I've already made a mini schedule in my head. It should take 5 minutes to get dressed. 5 minutes for you to do your hair and 3 minutes to get to the dance room." Kanami explained. She motioned them to follow her. They followed her to a door in the back. She opened the door to revile a white room with kimono's hanging on hooks. Matsumoto and Rukia ran to there kimonos. Everyone else walked to there's. Momo relised she didn't have one. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when healed a silver kimono with a emerald dragon that looked just like Horin-Maru. " Here's yours Momo." Kanami said. Momo smiled.

"Thank you Kanami-chan." Kanami shrugged.

"Whatever." She said ,and she walked over to her kimono. It was blue with little white and red flowers on it. She walked over to a corner to put hers on. As she stripped her white hospital gown she took a peek at everyone else. Orihime had a pale blue kimono with white clouds. She was currently putting her hair up. Rukia was putting on a blue and violet kimono that resembled a night sky. To top it off it had white dots that looked like stars. Matsumoto was finished. Her kimono was orange that got darker till it eventually was red. It had red branches going up so it looked like you were watching a tree burning. But it was really reviling , it ended at mid thigh. Kanami was currently putting her hair in a bun as Momo relised she should stop wasting time, to get to the dance and to Hitsugaya. . .

Momo was currently putting her hair up into a ponytail when someone stopped her. She turned to see Rukia and Matsumoto.

"Momo-chan what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

" Um. . . I'm putting my hair up." She didn't see the problem. Rukia sighed, and took her hair out. Momo immediately darted her hands to her hair. " AH! Rukia-chan what was that for?"

" You should put your hair down Momo- chan." Rangiku said. Momo's mind fiddled with the idea.Rangiku bent down to her level. " Taicho said you looked hot when you have your hair down." She whispered. Reciving a blush from Hinamori.

" Well I guess-"

" Great! Now lets go the dance awaits us." Orihime said dramaticly, as they walked through the door. And for most of them a step closer to there sweet-hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpter 4

Daiclaimer:I don"t own bleach

Pairings:Main: Hitsugaya x Hinamori Side: Ichigo x Rukia, Uryu x Orihime.

The guys were hanging out at the doorway, some bored some worried. Namely for those who were bored well there was only one person bored, Renji. Uryu, Kira and Ichigo, were trying to cover it up. And Hitsugaya was going through all the possibilities of why they were late in his head.

_Maybe Matsumoto is holding them up, simple as that. _He thought. _Or maybe . . . maybe Masumoto got them drunk and there walking around disoriented._

_**OW how sweet you're worried about **__**your **__**Momo-chan. **_A firmilure dragon of ice interrupted his thoughts.

He blushed in his mind. _Shut up Horin-Maru. I'm not sweet_.

_**Okay but why didn't you disagree about **__**your**__** Momo-chan? **_He already knew the answer. He was about to respond but the girls flash-stepped to a few yards away.

"Hi! Sorry we took so long!" Orihime said.

"What took you?" Hitsugya asked them all, though he was looking squarely at Hinamori. She blushed.

"Well . . ." Orihime began "It was something like this."

FLASHBACK 

Hinamori, Matsumoto, Orihime, Rukia, and Kanami were on there way to the dance. They were talking and giggling about how Hitsugaya asked Momo to the dance. Mainly Matsumoto. " Ha , ha, ha. It was _sooooooooooo_ funny!" She continued laughing. As they were about to bass a corridor three guys came and stopped them.

"Little girls shouldn't be out this late." One of them taunted.

"Yeah. They might get hurt." Another agreed.

"You idiots do know were all vice captions. Right?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well, not all of you. You to aren't," The third said pointing to Rukia and Orihime, "and I don't even know who you are." He pointed to Kanami.

"What squad are you teme's in?" She asked.

"Hey! Show some respect! Were 10th, 11th, and 12th seats from the 11th squad! You weakling!" One of them boosted and yelled.

"I'd start showing respect if I were you." Kanami warned. They all laughed.

"Kanami, you're going to fight them?" Orihime asked as they laughed. Kanami shrugged.

"S-S-Show respect to you! Y-Y-Your out of your mind! Who are you anyway?!" They continued to laugh. Kanami reached into her sleeve and pulled out a sword with a navy blue hilt. They immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm Kanami Uchiha. Caption of the 3rd division." She said calm and low. The thugs eyes widened. And took out there swords, shaking.

"W-We can beat you if w-we attack at the same time." One shuttered.

"It wont matter. Even if you attacked at different times." Kanami sheathed her sword. " Kill the enemy, Kaji – Tatsu..(Water Dragon)" She stated while they shivered with fear. She put her hand centimeters above from the beginning of the blade. "Liquidate." She moved her hand slowly down the blade. After her hand left the spot it immediately turned to water .She put the hilt down to the waist, still clutching it. The thugs stopped shaking and smiled.

"Ha, looks like your sword abandoned you. Are you planning on hitting us with the hilt of your sword?" He mocked. Kanami put her free hand to the end of her hilt guard near her waist.

"It's been long enough Kaji-Tatsu. Reform." She moved her hand fast down the spot where the blade was supposed to be, and in the blink of an eye the blade repapered. But it went around all three of the thug's arms legs, and necks. They started to shake again.

"N-N-N-No way." They collapsed but Kanami called Kaji- Tatsu back before they were cut.

"That ways boring." She said. She turned to see everyone looking at her wide-eyed. "Sorry were going to be late."

END FLASHBACK 

"I guess we were just shocked to see what your zanpactoto for the first time." Orihime finished.

"Whatever lets just start this stupid dance." Kanami said. And they walked into the grand ballroom, finally with there sweet-hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapt.

Pairings: HitsuHina (Main) Orihime x Uryu, Ichigo x Rukia (Side)

Diaclamer: I don't own bleach or the charactors.

Just as they got into the ballroom they sow autumn decorations, such as leaves, and pumpkins. The tables had ether, brown orange, yellow or red tablecloths. In the middle of each table there was a long candle with fake leaves that looked almost real. The tables were pushed to the side, leaving a huge amount of space to dance. Ichigo, and Rukia decided to choose a table. But Matsumoto, Kira and Renji went straight. They sighed and went to their table. Leaving Kanami behind to supervise.

"Wow. Unohana- Taicho and Isane did a great job!" Orihime said. Momo nodded.

" Yeah it must have taken forever too put this together." Momo agreed. Just then a slow song came on.

" Finally I thought we were just going to talk about decorations the whole time." Rukia said. Grabbing Ichigo's hand.

" Ooow, why me." He mumbled.

" Quit complaining." Rukia said softer, causing Ichigo to blush. Rukia smirked and they began to dance. Meanwhile, Orihime got up and walked to Uryu.

"Uryu would you dance?" He stood up.

" Sure Orihime." He replied as he lead her to the dance floor. Momo was so fixed on watching everyone dance she didn't notice Hitsugaya walking up from behind her.

" Well Bed- wetter, what are we waiting for?" He said. By the time she looked up he'd grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

" But Hitsugaya - kun nether of us can dance." She stated they obvious. Hitsugaya shrugged.

" So? How hard could it be?" Toshiro put his arms around her waist and she put an arm on his shoulder. They instantly blushed pink. They started to dance, not very good mind you. She kept tripping, but only little trips, nothing big. But after they got the hang of it went smother. Less trips.

" Um, Hitsugaya – kun," Momo broke the semi- awkward silence.

" Yeah, Momo?"

" I'm sorry for not believing you Hitsugaya-kun." He looked a bit confused.

" Nani?" He asked.

" I-I betrayed our friendship. I pointed my sword at you I'm sor-" She didn't know why she stopped, since she was looking down. She suddenly relised he was kissing her! Before she could do anything he pulled back.

" Baka- Bed-Wetter Momo I could never be mad at you because, . . . I love you." He mumbled the last part but she could still hear, he was now blushing. Momo noticed this and smiled. Suddenly they heard a few people cheering. They turned to see Matsumoto, Renji, and Kira drunk and they only ones yelling. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, and Kanami were ether smirking or smiling.

" Keep it on first base TTTAAAIIICCCCHHHUUUOOO!" Matsumoto yelled. Before passing out. They blushed a deeper red.

" There just drunk Toshiro. By the morning they won't remember a thing." Ichigo said hoisting Renji over his shoulder. Rukia picked up Kira and nodded. Kanami picked up Matsumoto.

" Come on it's getting late. Let's go." Orihime suggested. Hinamori and Hitsugaya nodded. Momo still pink. By the time they reached the tenth division it was about nine- thirty. Ichigo, Rukia and, Kanami laid Renji, Kira and Matsumoto in siting position on the couch.

" Oi, Toshiro you sure they can stay here for the night?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya shrugged.

" Whatever, Abari and Izuru are probably going to go to there divisions after they wake- up anyway." Ichigo nodded.

" Well I guess we should go back now." Uryu said. Orihime nodded.

" Yeah it's getting late." Orihime said walking towards the door, Rukia and Uryu following. Rukia noticed Ichigo wasn't following.

" Hey, Strawberry. You coming?"

" Yeah. Be there in a second." Rukia nodded, closing the door behind her. Leaving Ichigo, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Kanami and a couple of drunks alone. Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya and Hinamori. " About time you made a move Toshiro." He said right out. They started to blush. " Well last thought I had. Didn't want to embarrass you more than at the dance." He started to walk to door. Kanami following. " Like Matsumoto said before keep it on first base you two." Kanami smirked. Hitsugaya and Hinamori blushed red. Ichigo opened the door and Kanami closed it behind her.

" So what did you say to them Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Orihime and Uryu staring. Kanami was already walking to the third division.

" Just some final words for the night." And they departed to the world of the living.

That's it. Be on the look out for This life or Highschool. There coming soon. . .


End file.
